Echoes
by Kinkajou Karata
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to the couples of Warriors, both permitted and forbidden.
1. Raggedpelt x Yellowfang: Oh Daddy

Hello, all~! ^^ This is a project of mine I've been meaning to start up for a while, so I'm happy to have finally started. It's a collection of oneshot songfics about Warriors couples. This should be a lot of fun, since I'm more diligent about oneshots, and I enjoy the romance genre quite a bit. ^_^

If you, the reader, would like, you can request a couple and/or a song for me to write about – I'd be more than happy to oblige! ^.^ I only have a few guidelines to go by:

1. For couples, I really don't have qualms. They can be forbidden, cannon, crack, or otherwise. I will say that I don't prefer slash or femslash. In other fandoms, I definitely don't mind yaoi and yuri, but I don't really care for it in Warriors. So please keep them tom x she-cat. ^_^

2. Also as far as couples are concerned, I prefer to have them alive around the same time. Please don't pair up Windstar and Bumblestripe – that's stretching it just a bit. It's okay if one cat is a member of StarClan and the other a living cat so long as they were capable of coming in contact with one another while both were alive.

3. As for songs, I only ask that they not be riddled with cursing. I have an aesthetic problem with those kinds of songs. X.X The song may even be in a different language so long as a viable translation exists somewhere on the internet.

That's about it. ^_^ You can leave any comments, criticism, and/or requests in a review, and that would make me incredibly happy. I like knowing that I have reviewers~!

And now, I'll start with one of my personal favorite pairings. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Raggedpelt x Yellowfang: Oh Daddy<strong>

_Oh Daddy,  
>You know you make me cry.<br>How can you love me?  
>I don't understand why.<br>Oh Daddy,  
>If I could make you see,<br>If there's been a fool around…  
>It's got to be me.<br>Yes, it's got to be me._

_-Fleetwood Mac_

_Yellowfang clumped irritably through the pine_ forest, grumbling in annoyance. "All that furball does all day is lay around and stuff himself while he sends me out to forage. How am I going to find anything anyway? It's the middle of leaf-fall!"

A scent tickled her nose.

_Raggedpelt?_

The ShadowClan deputy stepped out of the bracken like a shadow coming to life. His eyes filled with amusement as Yellowfang's fur fluffed up.

"Great StarClan, Raggedpelt! You've scared ten moons from my life, appearing out of nowhere like that!" she snapped, trying to flatten her pelt.

"You should show more respect for your deputy," rumbled Raggedpelt. His voice was not stern, but teasing, rather, which annoyed Yellowfang even more.

"Well, you should show more respect for your medicine cat apprentice!" she snapped irritably. "One day I'll have to bustle to your den and give you comfrey for your achy bones."

"What if I die before then?" Raggedpelt's yellow gaze was intense.

Yellowfang was taken aback. "What in StarClan's name are you grumbling on about?" she growled shakily. "I've got medicine cat business to sort out. Go catch a frog or something."

"Why would I catch a frog when I can catch the medicine cat apprentice?" The big tomcat leaped at her and landed belly-first on her spine, flattening her to the ground. He purred with amusement as she struggled beneath him.

"Mousebrain!" she hissed. "Let me up!"

"I don't know..." Raggedpelt mewed thoughtfully. "It's quite amusing to see you writhing around like that. It would simply ruin my fun."

"Don't you get enough fun back at camp barking orders?" snapped Yellowfang.

"It's so droll!" complained Raggedpelt. "Every cat listens to me without arguing. I like cats that put up a struggle. Like you."

"They wouldn't listen to you if you knew that you ambush medicine cat apprentices out in the forest with nursery moves!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

Raggedpelt finally got off of Yellowfang, who scrambled to her feet, hissing angrily.

"You've wasted enough of my time as it is! Sagewhisker will have my tail when I get back to camp!" she snarled, turning around to stalk off.

"Don't worry," purred Raggedpelt. "I'll out in a good word for you. I'll tell Sagewhisker that a giant kit ambushed you. The fact that you made it out alive will get you first pick from the fresh-kill pile."

"Don't you have patrols to sort out?" Yellowfang said pointedly, uncomfortable being alone with him.

"True enough. See you very soon, Yellowfang," he meowed, and Yellowfang turned around and watched him until the bracken stopped trembling from where he had exited.

As she did, she felt the strangest tug of longing in the pit of her heart.

* * *

><p>I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. ^.^ Yellowfang is easily one of my favorite characters, and I tried to capture her personality as she would be as a younger cat – completely unchanged from the way she is now. Raggedpelt I had a little more trouble with, given that we don't see a lot of him in the books prior to his death. I always pictured him as proud and cocky, and someone that Yellowfang can't stand but loves all the same. I really wish we had seen more of them both. T.T<p>

Please review, and thank you for reading thus far~!


	2. Blackstar x Russetfur: Broken

Uwaaah! :D Four requests already~! That's happy~!

**DahliaStarr-** Thank you! =3 I am a bit of a softie for the cutesy stuff, but I usually don't write it that well. I'm glad you liked it! ^.^

**Dreamheart of SkyClan-** I suppose she definitely could, because no one can beat our Yellowfang! x3 Except Firepaw. But yeah, I don't think she'd take the fight as seriously if it was a member of her own Clan messing with her, and the deputy at that. And thanks! ^^ I really love Yellowfang, she's easily one of my favorites. I'm flattered.

**Redleaf-** I love both of those couples~! =3 So I'd be more than happy to write for them~! I personally hated the way both of them ended. T.T Unless Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight have mended since the new books have come out, but the last I read, Bramble was still giving her the cold shoulder. I dunno. It'll be nice to be able to go back and make them fluffy again for the first time in a while. I'll definitely get to those very soon~! Thank you for requesting!

I also received an anonymous request for Hawkfrost and Ivypool, which I WILL get around to. But I'm going to put it on hold for a little while, seeing as I've taken a very long hiatus from Warriors and as such haven't read most of Omen of the Stars. Once I reread, I'll have more material for the oneshot. ^_^

Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier that it's best to mention the artist of the song you request - I'm not really one of the cool kids so I haven't usually heard of the songs before. XD I'm more than happy to use them, but I wanna make sure I'm using the right one.

But here's my first request, and I kinda like it. XD Thank you for the request, Sandtail~! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Blackstar x Russetfur: Broken<strong>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,_  
><em>And I don't feel like I am strong enough.<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,<em>  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away.<em>

_-Seether and Amy Lee_

The forest felt grim, the pines dark and cold even as the sun grew above the horizon. The air was still chilled by leaf-fall night, and frosted leaves crunched under a multitude of padding cat paws. At the lead of the pack of ShadowClan warriors was Blackstar, hackles raised, pelt rippling, yellow eyes hot with undisguised anger. The big white tom should have figured as much; ThunderClan had given them the clearing as a gift, but now that the first cold winds had begun to blow, they were demanding it back as though it were still their land! It was time to strip Firestar of his arrogance and show him who he was toying with.

Flanking him were Rowanclaw and Russetfur, his deputy. She had started to become heavy of breath, her limbs stiff and eyes slightly unfocused. Blackstar kept his gaze on her, worried. As if sensing this, Russetfur turned to look at him, and they stared one another in the eye for several pawsteps. Then she looked away, her tail perking and her shoulders straightening. Blackstar hadn't imagined the pointed look in her eyes. She was still furious with him, of course. He had asked her to remain behind and look after the camp, but she'd refused. She knew him far too well, saw the naked concern in his eyes. The one thing she hated was pity, more than cold and sickness and starvation and the other injustices that Clan life could sometimes deal. And he loved her too much to force her to stay behind, not when it would wound her pride and make her realize what all the other cats had already noticed: Russetfur had grown old.

_I'll protect you,_ he vowed silently. _I'll come home with all my warriors, all my territory... and you._

At last Blackstar halted, seeing the shapes of ThunderClan cats silhouetted against the new light of dawn. He wrinkled his nose; the enemy Clan's stench was almost overwhelming. His hot gaze met the cool green eyes of Firestar, and he snarled, "You have made your choice. You gave us this territory. It's not yours to take back."

Firestar lifted his chin, looking so arrogant that a fresh wave of anger swept over Blackstar again. "We have given you a chance to avoid fighting. Even now, no blood needs to be shed."

Blackstar curled his lip. That settled it. "Blood will fall, and every drop of it will be on your conscience." And with one last glance at Russetfur, he flicked his tail, and his ShadowClan warriors launched themselves forward in a tide of screeching cats. Dawn had ended, and the blood began.

Blackstar leaped at Firestar, bowling over the smaller cat. The ThunderClan leader gave a mighty shove and dislodged Blackstar for a matter of seconds, but it gave him enough time to swipe at Blackstar's nose and slice it open. Blackstar snarled in pain and rage. He swooped down to bite at Firestar's throat, but the younger tom rolled away, and Blackstar's jaws snapped loudly at open air. Blackstar reared up on his hind legs, preparing to bring his paws down on Firestar's head.

Then a tortoiseshell streak pummeled Blackstar in the belly, and he let out a surprised yowl as he fell over backwards with Sorreltail on top of him. He quickly brought up his back feet and kicked the ThunderClan warrior away, but when he scrambled back up, Firestar was gone.

"They've broken rank!" Ratscar cried.

Blackstar looked up in surprise. A group of ThunderClan cats hurtled past the border and into ShadowClan territory. Spitting with rage, he yowled, "ShadowClan! To the border!" Immediately, his warriors grouped around him, and as one, they tore off in pursuit of the ThunderClan cats. Blackstar caught sight of Russetfur's dark ginger pelt for a second before she fell back, her bloodstained fur touching his as they ran. The feeling comforted him as much as the battle-crazed look of strength in her eyes. _She'll be okay._

At last, Blackstar burst out of the brambles and came upon Thornclaw and Lionblaze. His warriors skidded to a halt beside him, hackles raised and claws pricking the undergrowth. Outraged, Blackstar hissed, "Can't you even respect the border you just made? Where are the rest of you?"

Lionblaze glanced up, and Blackstar followed his gaze. His eyes grew very wide.

The ThunderClan cats were clinging to the tree branches above them!

"Now!" Thornclaw yowled. Like acorns, the enemy warriors began dropping down on the ShadowClan patrol. "What in StarClan's-?" Blackstar's exclamation was cut off abruptly by a falling Toadstep, who landed squarely on Blackstar's shoulders and pinned him to the ground. Blackstar rolled over, squashing the smaller warrior beneath his greater weight. He leaped up and turned on Toadstep, covering him in bites and scratches. Then sharp jaws fastened onto Blackstar's tail, and he yowled, releasing Toadstep and whirling around. Firestar's eyes were burning now like verdant fire, his lips curled past teeth that sunk further and further into Blackstar's flesh. Blackstar lashed out at him, and the ThunderClan leader ducked his blow, rearing up on his back legs. Blackstar followed suit, and the two lashed out at one another and battled like dancing hares.

Then Firestar overpowered Blackstar and tackled the larger cat to the ground, holding him there with firm paws. Just as Firestar's jaws came down to snap at Blackstar's throat, a yowl of rage rent the air, and suddenly Russetfur was there like a cat from LeopardClan. She collided with Firestar's soft underbelly and knocked him flying. Blackstar staggered to his feet as Russetfur leaped after her quarry and set her teeth in his throat, refusing to release him despite the ThunderClan leader's thrashing and her own strain. A rivulet of drool escaped the corner of her mouth and swung as Firestar twisted and fought beneath her.

Suddenly, a golden streak - Lionblaze hurtled himself at Russetfur and ripped her away from his leader. As he did so, her gaze met Blackstar's for but a fleeting second; then slowly, as though suspended in time itself, Russetfur fell backwards on top of Lionblaze like a dead mouse.

For a second, Blackstar stood there rigidly, unmoving, not quite daring to believe what had just occurred. He was expecting her to stand at any moment now, snarling, to turn and attack her opponent as he lay defenseless on the ground. But she lay still.

It felt like complete silence now that the sounds of battle had ceased. Even the birds were still and quiet, so perhaps time had stopped. Then, Owlclaw's wail: "You killed Russetfur!"

That exclamation made no more sense than Russetfur's body, which tumbled to the ground in a limp heap as Lionblaze scrambled away. She would never just flop over like a piece of fresh-kill. She would never stop fighting, unless...

Blackstar barged past Lionblaze, who was round-eyed and stammering in shock, as though the enemy warriors were a cloud of mist. He crouched beside Russetfur's body and shook her gently with his paws. They looked too big and rough against her pelt, which was so soft and had thinned with age. "Russetfur. Russetfur! Move!" He was relieved to find that his voice was firm and strong. If he had been weak and pleading, Russetfur would have been cross with him.

_But she's dead._

"Enough! The battle is won," Thornclaw growled. "The clearing is ours. Do you concede, or shall we fight for it again?"

A sudden flash of burning hatred almost overwhelmed Blackstar, made him ready to fight and kill all over again. But then he looked at Russetfur's unmoving shape, and all the energy drained out of his paws. He hissed, "Take it. It was never worth the blood that has been spilled here today."

Confused, cats of both ShadowClan and ThunderClan stumbled about aimlessly, lost in their shock and grief. The air, spiked with unease, was split by a sudden ThunderClan shriek.

"Firestar!"

Blackstar looked up as if in a daze. The ginger warrior lay on his side in a pool of blood. He was still, dead like prey, and Blackstar could almost feel the life he was losing. He expected to feel triumphant - for surely ThunderClan had gotten what they deserved? - but all Blackstar could feel was an overwhelming sense of loss. _Oh, Russetfur..._

Around him, ShadowClan warriors gathered about their fallen deputy and pressed forward to lick her fast-cooling body. Without thinking, Blackstar crouched beside Russetfur's head and, with his tongue, gently closed her eyes, yellow and softened in death, for the last time.

It didn't matter that the fallen warrior from ThunderClan would ultimately stand again while ShadowClan had lost Russetfur forever. It was death in both cases, and it was so wrong that it almost made his heart stop. And for that moment, Blackstar wasn't the leader of his Clan. He was just another warrior grieving the loss of his fellow Clanmate, his deputy, and the cat he had loved as much as life itself.

_Russetfur... Russetfur..._

* * *

><p>I think I could have done a lot better with this, personally. Dx But I do like the couple. Anyway, it sounded so much better in my head than it did when I wrote it down, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and please review with as harsh of criticism that you have for me. XD There will probably be a few typos since I typed this up very quickly, and I'll try to proofread when I get home this evening, but I'd really like if you point out anything that you find! ^.^<p> 


End file.
